Like Water and Oil
by C.Queen
Summary: Ideas taken from Digimon Tamers,Gundam Wing, Inu-yasha, Escaflowne, Cardcaptors. Just Read cause its really good despite how bad it sounds.
1. Quinn and Jade

Water and Oil  
  
Note: Jade is the daughter of Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Quinn is Chang Wufei and Sally Poe's grandson. I own neither Digimon Tamers nor Gundam Wing. If I did neither of them would have ended the way they did. I hope you like and review.  
  
Jade Fenal Akiyama was late again. She was usually late though so it wasn't that surprising, it was not unusual to see her racing across the park five minutes before school was about to begin. Jade was hard to miss thanks to her love of bright clothes and many people recognized her as she sped past them simply by the clothes she wore. Twelve year old Jade had been late for school all her life and twice that week, Mr.Hiromi had said that if she was late one more time she'd have to have an after school detention. Normally this wouldn't have worried Jade but a new girl had come to Jade's school and had taken over detention and Jade had no wish to enter her territory. As Jade turned the corner she breathed a sigh of relief; thanks once again to her track training she had cut her lateness time in half. Mentally thanking her father for the tenth time for forcing her to join the cross-country team at school, Jade ran across the leaf covered school yard where the students were beginning to head in. It just wasn't fair, Jade thought. It was 2102 for god sakes; Why in god's name hadn't someone invented transporters so she wouldn't have to do all this running around. She should just have to push a button and zap be at school.  
  
  
  
Jade loved autumn, except when she was running, which was always because the leaves made the ground so slippery. As always the first glance of Peacecraft took what remained of her breathe away. The academy was surrounded by trees and flowers which gave it a mystical look no matter the season. The great bells of Peacecraft Academy were just beginning to ring as Jade remembered the time and once again sped by her classmates in order to get to Jenn on time. Seeing her best friend Jenn impatiently waiting for her by the door Jade increased her speed until she was gasping before her friend.  
  
"Jade. Have you ever been on time for anything in your life" Jenn said with a toss of her midnight hair. Besides being the best looking girl in school, Jenn was also the biggest perfectionist and spent a lot of the time talking to Jade about the importance of punctuality.  
  
"Go in class now, lecture later" Jade puffed out as she grabbed Jenn's hand and pulled her into their classroom just as the bell went. Hurrying to her seat at the back of the room and began wishing she was invisible. Adama, the new girl also sat at the back and she'd taken a personal dislike to Jade. Jade couldn't quite figure out the reason for her hostility yet but she had a feeling it had something to do with her brother. Her brother was two years younger than her and tended to be honest and blunt about everything and always gave his opinion whether or not he should. It wouldn't be the first or the last time Harry's big mouth had made her the object of dirty looks and eventual fist fights. Since Harry was also a martial arts student and pretty awesome for a ten year old, most bullies tended to avoid fighting him. Of course they had no problem picking on his sister, the easy target, or so they thought until her fist connected with their body . Consequently Jade had been in a lot of fights over the last two year and it had been so bad last year that Jade's dad had taken her out of karate class so she wouldn't learn any new ways to beat some one up.  
  
  
  
Sending a weak smile Adama's way Jade settled in for another chapter of boring history. Jade hated history with a passion but was good at it for some unexplainable reason. The fact that Mr.. Hiromi taught the class was the only real bright side in an otherwise hated period. Mr. Hiromi loved History with a passion and once he started to talk he could go on and on forever which gave her plenty of time to daydream. Even better, Mr. Hiromi was talking about the great rebel fighter Heero and the gundam wing pioltes who fought the terrorist group Oz. Having heard this story many times before Jade let her mind wander to other things as she always did in history. Jenn could fill her in on the important parts later. Jade had planned to go to the mall with Jenn after school to look at a new store that had just opened up called Duo's Dungeon. Jade and Jenn had been wondering for weeks what kind of store it was and couldn't wait to check it out. Jenn thought that it was probably a comic book story and Jade thought that maybe it was a story full of creep and deadly weapons. But then again Jenn was probably right but who knows.  
  
  
  
Jade almost jumped out of her seat when she felt someone poke her hard in the back. Turning around in her seat Jade glared at the smiling face behind her. Quinn Chang was the most annoying boy in her class and she personal couldn't stand him. He was a real sexist pig and considered all women weak. Put that together and you had the makings of any normal girl's Mr.Wrong. Jade had heard that all the males in Quinn family were like that which made Jade wonder how any woman could morally reproduce them, much less live with them.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear that you were raised by a bunch of cave dwellers Quinn" Jade said using her best "I wish you were dead" glare.  
  
"Geez Jade, I thought you were asleep. And if I didn't know any better I'd think that you didn't like me very much." Quinn said cheekily.  
  
"Really? What gave you that idea?" Jade said sarcastically.  
  
" So are you enjoying his speech on the famous Gundam Wing pilots, Jade?" Quinn said, changing the subject, his grin widening.  
  
"Oh, of course I am, Quinn. After all they were real men and not a little boy like you. Maybe you should pay more attention. You might learn something." Jade paused long enough to enjoy Quinn's fierce expression as the barb hit home before she turned around again and began copying the note on the board.  
  
"Psst Jade." Jade turned her head to look at Jenn who gave her a thumbs up sign for her excellent comeback. Taking a small bow Jade winked at her best friend and began to think of all the other little digs she could use against Quinn.  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime and Jenn and Jade had elected to eat outside. They had quickly finished their lunch and were catching up on the latest happenings of their favourite show "Trainer's".  
  
"Didn't T.K. look absolutely gorgeous in that tux. I swear I almost fainted" Jenn gushed her eyes dreamy and unfocused.  
  
"Kari's wedding dress was so beautiful too. They've gotta be the greatest couple ever." Jade added popping a grape into her mouth.  
  
"Hey Blondie, I've got a bone to pick with you." A sinister voice said from behind them.  
  
Being the blond one Jade turned around and felt her heart sink. Adama stood behind her, hands on hips and her feet spread apart. Jenn, recognizing her fighting stepped into her famous peacemaker role. "Hey Adama. What did you think of that math test? I swear Mrs. Sath gets harder every year."  
  
"Shut up Freter. This is none of your business. Fenal. I need to talk to you now. Alone."  
  
"Well Adama, I'd love to talk to you but you see I have a lot of homework to do and I need J.d..d.en's help. Maybe another time perhaps?"  
  
"Sorry Blondie but unless you want me to rearrange your face I suggest you do as I tell you to do." Jade looked around for a way out and felt sweat begin to cover her brows. She looked at the 150-pound girl before her, she was a year older and could probably throw her around like a javelin. It wasn't that she was a wimp, far from it in fact. But she'd promised her dad she wouldn't get into any more fights.  
  
"Jade, Jenn could you girl's please come over here and give me a hand with these boxes?" A voice from the school inquired. Jade and Jenn turned to see their gym teacher struggling with some boxes and thankful for the interruption ran over to Ms.Vann.  
  
  
  
A few hours later the girls stood staring at the store before them. The sign on the window had the store's name and a picture of a dragon with fire shooting out of its mouth, giving no indication of what it was selling. The girls slowly entered the building and stared at the inside of Duo's Dungeons. The room wasn't well lit and many of the items in the store sent shadows skirting around the room. The girls heard a rustling behind them and as they turned around a hand clamped onto their shoulders as the girls let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"You shouldn't have come. Now you'll see why you should be so scared-d-d, ahhhhh." The voice wheezed out before Jade got a firm grip on its hand before throwing it over her shoulder. Not waiting to see who their attacker was the girls raced into the back of the store and straight into an old man. His hair was tied in a braid as long as any girls which had turned grey long ago. His face however told another story. His violet eyes were filled with mischief and his grin could only be described as devilish.  
  
  
  
"It seems you haven't lost your touch Duo, woman are still throwing themselves at you." The girls turned towards the voice and relaxed as they saw a kindly looking older lady appear in the doorway.  
  
"What can I say Sal, I'm just irresistible." If it were possible the man's grin looked even more wicked now.  
  
"Were so sorry to interrupt but we're in need of help. You see we came into the store to look around and while we were out front someone attacked us. He grabbed us from behind but Jade knocked him over but he may still be out their waiting for us can you please come with us to make sure it's safe?"  
  
  
  
"Of course we will young ladies. No one attacks someone in my store and gets away with it." The man said losing his grin.  
  
"There's no need for that Uncle Duo, I promise I'll never touch Jade every again as long as I live. It's far too dangerous." The girls turned in amazement as Quinn walked in cradling his head.  
  
"Quinn Wufei Chang. Do you mean to tell me that you're the one who attacked these poor little girls! I would've thought we'd raised you better."  
  
"I didn't attack them Grandma, honest. I was just trying to scare them a little bit and for your information Jade doesn't have a poor bone in her body. I'd rather take on Oz then mess with that little hellcat again."  
  
  
  
In apology for his grandnephew's behaviour Duo gave them a personnel tour of his shop which was going to be a practical just store and gave them each a book of his favourite practical jokes to play on Quinn later to even things up. Wishing that they could glare at Quinn some more they bidded good bye to Duo and Sally, and headed home. They walked quickly down the corner as they read from their books when they were suddenly snatched from behind. Heaving a deep sign Jade turned around and felt her heart sink. She'd known that Adama would be behind her but she hadn't expected her to bring any friends. The Julian girls were there as well and even someone as dumb as dirt could tell this wasn't a social visit.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favourite little blonde. I believe we still have some business to discuss?" Adama said coming forward.  
  
"Hi Adama, Greta, Gaffnee. We'd loved to stay and chat but I'm late for supper as it is and should probably head home" Jade said never taking her eyes off Adama's hands. There was a rumour going around school that Adama carried a switch blade and Jade wasn't taking any chances. Seeing where Jade's eyes were centered Adama gave a sickening grin.  
  
"Want to see what I have in my pocket Jade? I'm sure someone with your martial arts training would appreciate it." Jenn and Jade watched in horror as Jade's fear was confirmed. From her pocket Adama pulled out a six-inch blade that looked razor shape and honed to perfection. Jade could tell by the way Adama was holding the blade that she knew how to use it and that would make it harder for Jade to disarm her. The girls watched as the three girls started slithering towards them, praying that someone would come by and scare Adama away.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Adama but I cannot allow you to harm Jade or Jenn." The Julian girls heads turned in shock towards the voice who had dared contradict their leader's command. Jade felt her jaw drop as she saw Quinn standing before her staring calmly at Adama with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Who do you think you are telling me what to do shortie."  
  
"He's the guy that could wipe the play ground with your face Adama" Jade blurted out hoping that she sounded convincing.  
  
"Oh and why do you say that Blondie?" Adama sneered her eyes never leaving Quinn's face.  
  
"Because he's ten times smarter then you and he could beat me and my brother up if he wanted to." Jade shot back, the lies rolling off her tongue convincingly enough. Jade saw that Adama was unsure of herself. She obviously wanted to use her as her own private punching bag for whatever reason but didn't want to risk injury to herself in the process. Deciding to call his bluff Adama once again stepped towards Jade with blade flashing in the streetlights.  
  
"You don't scare me kid. You should have left when you had the chance. Now you're going to end up with your face redone just like Blondie here."  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid it is you who are mistaken. You see, it's true that you are dangerous and you obviously now how to use your blade. However, my blade is bigger and far more health hazardous."  
  
The girls all gave gasps of amazement as Quinn drew a sword as long as he was tall from behind his back and stepped in front of Jade and Jenn, calmly getting into defensive position. Deciding that she could deal with Jade later when she was minus the kid Adama turned on her heels without a word and stormed over to the corner of the street towards the drinking fountain. Greta and Gaffnee ran after her and almost ran into Duo who had come out of his store to find Quinn.  
  
"Hey there little ladies what's a matter. You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"There's some crazy kid over there who threaten to chop us up with a sword bigger then he is."  
  
Duo followed the girl's finger to see his god nephew in an argument with Jade again.  
  
"QUINN!!. What did I tell you about going around scaring girls? I know you don't like them but that's no excuse."  
  
"But Mr. Maxwell. Quinn was just protecting us from those girls. Their friend pulled a switchblade on us and might have used it too if Quinn hadn't been there" Jenn said who looked even worse then the two girls hiding behind Duo, who quickly ran away as Duo turned around and gave them a glare that could have probably turned Hell into Antarctica.  
  
  
  
"So you think I'm ten times smarter than Adama and could beat up your little brother and you Jade?" Quinn said finally breaking the silence. Jade looked at him then his sword then back to Quinn.  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble shortie but mud is ten times smarter then she is and my little brother could have you broken and bleeding in seconds. Now if you'll excuse us we need to be going."  
  
"Quinn Chang. What are you doing with your grandfather's sword? Its not a toy and you know that." Sally said as she stepped beside Duo, hands on her hips.  
  
"But grandmother. Grandfather said that men must protect those that are weaker then them. I was using the sword to save Jenn and Jade." Quinn said.  
  
"Did you just call me weak Quinn Chang. I'll have you know I could've kicked Adama's big butt whether you'd been there or not." Jade said, hands on hips.  
  
"You didn't stand a chance Jade. You are a girl and you would have been badly hurt had I not saved you. You should be thanking me."  
  
  
  
"Your right Quinn I should have thanked you. After all I might have been badly hurt if you hadn't come to my rescue. Thank you." As she spoke Jade slowly edged forward towards Quinn and when she was in striking distance she let him have it upside the head. While Quinn's head was still vibrating from the blow Jade quickly grabbed the sword out of his grasp and held it over her head. "How dare you call me weak Quinn Chang. I'll teach you what happened to people who dare to call me weak." Struggling with the unexpected weight of the sword Jade sliced it through the air, just barely missing Quinn's head. As she brought it around for another go Quinn sped off down the street, quickly followed by Jade who was still brandishing the sword over her head.  
  
  
  
"DUO! Where the Hell did you put my sword!" Jenn, Duo, and Sally turned around to watch Sally's husband Wufie come out of the store with murder in his eyes. Wulfie, ignoring his audience went straight over to Duo and picked him up by his collar as if he weighed no more than a feather.  
  
"I don't have your stupid sword old man. It's currently being used by your grandson's crush who is trying to use it to cut his head off for being stupid enough to forget that she could kick his butt."Duo said with a laugh as he watched the two love birds. Wulfie followed Duo's finger and saw a pretty girl running after his grandson Quinn with his sword and swinging it quite well in fact, for a girl.  
  
"Ha your getting old yourself Duo. Quinn is obviously letting her think she's in control but he's just letting her blow off steam." Wulfie said, hoping it was true. It wouldn't do to have a grandson who was afraid of girls.  
  
"Yea and I'm a damn priest. I bet you anything that if Jade wanted to slice and dice your grandson there she could do it no problem." Duo resorted smiling at Wufie's startled expression.  
  
  
  
"Aw, aren't they cute. I have a feeling a wedding's in their future." Sally interrupted with a sigh, remembering all of the times she had felt like doing what Jade was doing now to her now silent husband.  
  
"Actually I wouldn't count on a happy ending Mrs.Chang. I predict that homicide rather than a honeymoon would be the most likely occur should they ever marry."Jenn said waving goodbye to Jade and Quinn who were too busy arguing to notice. 


	2. New Beginning

REMEMBER ME  
  
Four years later....  
  
  
  
Jade struggled to hold in the curses as she felt herself falling towards the sidewalk. Cursing the child who had left the trike on the sidewalk, Jade threw her hands out in front of her to brake her fall. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist, throwing her up against an equally strong chest. Thinking things had suddenly got a whole lot better Jade turned around in the man's arms so that she could properly thank him. Quinn mean while stared at the girl he had rescued and grinned. The day had started out lousy but was certainly looking up now. Looking at the blonde goddess in her sparkling blue dress twisting around to face him Quinn thanked Trowa for making him late for work. It wasn't every day that a beautiful honey blonde with eyes the colour of blueberries fell into your arms. Quinn blinked as he looked into the bewitching eyes of his damsel in distress and felt his smile disappearing fast. Even with a new hairdo and a dress Quinn would now those bluish purple eyes anywhere. Those eyes were as familiar to him as his own, usually flashing with emotions ranging from anger to dislike. They'd haunted his dreams and nightmares for a long time and they belonged to a girl who twisted his insides and challenged everything he'd ever been told about women.  
  
"Hey Jade, why is it that I always seem to be saving you?" Quinn said, eyes grew wide as he watched Jade struggle to hold onto her temper. Jade never, ever held her temper. If he'd said that before she'd have been shooting ready comebacks at him and cursing him a blue streak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quinn. How nice to see you. Thank you for saving me, I appreciate it. I'll see you in school on Monday?" Jade said trying desperately to hold her temper.  
  
She'd just arrived home from the Tang School of Charm where her parents had chartered her off for half the summer. Her father had got it into his head that as the possible future ruler of a kingdom she needed to learn to control her temper and how to act like a lady. Haa. That place was a prison and nothing was going to convince her otherwise. Her parents had said two weeks and she'd agreed out of the kindness of her heart but no. She'd had to stay two extra weeks because she wasn't ready. Well she'd done the stupid lessons and she'd passed her stupid courses and now she was going to pretend that she was a perfect little lady, at least until school started and her parents were unable to send her back. Give her a fist fight or a horrible, agonizing death any day. Anything was better then being stuck in that Prima Donna Palace. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Quinn walk down the street. Pain in the butt or not he sure had one nice ass if she did say so herself. In those few seconds before she'd recognized Quinn Jade had thought he was pretty good looking but her common sense clicked in and she was pretty sure it had been just a trick of the light. Ever since that time she'd chased him down the street with his grandfather's sword Quinn had made it his personnel mission to be an ever present thorn in her side. Jade turned into her driveway and surveyed her house. Dad had said that he was going to make it his personnel mission to paint the house this year. Her dad had been complaining about the colour of their house for as long as she could remember and every year he threatened to paint over it , but he never did. Jade wasn't surprised to see that her house was still the same ugly green it had always been. Her home was an old Victorian style house with two stores and a wrap around veranda. Jade stopped and drank it all in. She was finally home. Her parents wouldn't be back until late tonight and Jade was willing to bet her allowance for the next year that Takato was busy running around the house that minute trying to clean up the mess he'd made while they'd been away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton Jr was bored. He'd been wandering around town all day looking for something to do since Jenn and Quinn both had to go to work. He'd thought about staying at Aunt Rena's but for some reason he was feeling really energized and almost hyper. And hyper wasn't a word usually applied to him. Trowa had not only inherited his namesake's dark good looks but also his character and hyper was not one of their normal traits. In fact it would be better applied to his Uncle Duo then himself. Speaking of Duo that was something to do. He'd been meaning to stop by and see Duo's store. The old guy had recently added a new addition on and had told him to stop by anytime. Having a purpose now Trowa briskly crossed the street and began the ten minute walk to the store. Ever watchful Trowa studied the people around him with interest. He was neither a people person or a loner, he was both. Now and then he nodded his head at a lady or held the door open for someone carrying too many packages at one time. To the outside world he was a version of the all around perfect male. He was good looking with dark brown hair that slide mysteriously over one eye and brilliant green eyes that saw everything and revealed nothing. Never one to sit and laze around he was well built from days of labour and he walked with the natural grace of an athlete. At eighteen Trowa was use to people staring at him and it barely ever crossed his mind what they saw. To him the world was a fascinating puzzle and he was to busy trying to solve it to wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally he arrived at the shop and nodding a greeting at a person walking pass pushed open the door and walked into the store. Instantly he was hit with the smells and sounds of people everywhere. Having long ago realized that there was nothing he could do about it Trowa ignored the scents of the room and headed for the front desk where Duo probably was, or at least he'd intended to until he caught her scent. At first he thought his nose was simply playing tricks on him but no, it wasn't, the scent was still there. Concentrating Trowa followed his nose towards the object of his intense attraction like a moth drawn to a flame. He'd never smelt anything like her before and yet some instincts inside him told him that she was like him, different from everybody else. His grandfather had once described a smell like this and if they were one in the same then Trowa was very interested in this particular individual. Then there she was. Staring at her Trowa could practically feel the unrealness flowing off of her and that she was not of this world, that she didn't completely belong in it. Walking forward Trowa watched her stiffen and Trowa thought she resembled a deer who'd just sensed a lion on the prowl.  
  
  
  
Jade felt fear creep up her spine as he approached her. She'd been stacking some new inventory and now halted in a crouching position, her back to him. She'd known fear though but not like this. Some primitive being in her was telling her to get out of there as fast as she could and yet she would not. A Akiyama didn't run from anything. Taking a deep breath Jade slowly rose to a standing position, her back still to him. There was no screaming or shouting so he must be like her, normal to those who couldn't see what was really there. He was powerful but not pure blooded so less a threat. Bracing herself for what could happen Jade slowly turned around to face her hunter. Her purple eyes instantly collided with his green and held. Slowly Jade felt the fear drain from her body as her eyes ran over her would be opponent. Though they'd never meet she'd heard a lot about him and knew him on sight.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked letting him no that she recognized him but was not afraid. Obviously amused at her defiance he grinned back at her.  
  
"No I'm just looking for Duo." He replied nodding his head in acknowledgement of message received.  
  
"He's in the back Trowa. You just need to go in that door there and you'll find him." Jade said pointing the way.  
  
"How did you know my name?" He asked curiously.  
  
"From Duo and Jenn. Its nice to finally meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go ring something in. Nice meeting you demon." Jade said as she walked over to a customer who was waiting for her purchase to be rung in.  
  
"Nice meeting you too draconian." Trowa replied under his breath. 


	3. Where Are They

Somewhere Over the Rainbow.  
  
Note Again all I own is my origional characters and the crazy, messed up, totally insane plotline. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I'LL KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO KEEP POSTING!! Thanks.  
  
Later that night  
  
  
  
Jade woke up with a start. Pushing her covers aside she slid out of bed and headed for her door. Opening it she quietly let herself out and headed down the stairs and out the front door. Not stopping she continued on her way to an unknown destination. Despite her mother and god father's didgmon following her and trying to stop her she simply kept moving. She had to do as she was told, she must go to the place that was calling to her. A Siren's Call.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
Rika Nonaka Akiyama slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Fondly she listened to the breathing of her husband beside her as she sat there, content to linger. However never having been a slug a bug she sighed and leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek and tucked the cover more firmly around him, then slide out from her covers. Not making a sound she walked over to her closet and pulled out a robe. Sliding her arms through she pulled her hair out of her collar then headed for the door. Closing it carefully behind her Rika headed for her son's room to see if he was getting ready for work.  
  
"He's probably still fast asleep." Rika thought as she inched open the door. Gazing around Rika couldn't help but wish he'd decided to take after his sister in his cleaning habits as she narrowly missed stepping on one of his model aeroplanes. Shaking her head she headed for the huge lump in the middle of where his bed should be. Twisting and turning to avoid debris Rika walked up to the lump until she could finally make out her son's hair sticking out of the wrong side of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Takato." Rika said reaching out to shake where she estimated his shoulder to be. After repeated callings the lump finally began to move and her son's head popped out to stare owlishly out at her.  
  
"I slept through my alarm again didn't I?" He said groggily.  
  
"Yup now get ready and I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks mom." Takato said sliding his legs out to sit up on his bed.  
  
"Okay but don't fall back to sleep or I'll send your sister in to wake you up." Rika teased as she waded through the mess to the door.  
  
"Gotcha mom. I'll be right down." Takato said instantly coming awake at the thoughts of how his sister could wake him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing her son would be getting ready now Rika headed for her daughter's room to see if she was up yet. Coming to her door Rika knocked lightly on it. "Jade, are you up yet?" Hearing no response Rika frowned. Her daughter was usually a very light sleeper, she should have heard her. Knocking harder she repeated her question in a louder voice. Feeling her heart begin to beat faster Rika stared at her daughter's closed door. She knew she was just being silly but something was telling her that something was wrong, very wrong. Once more she knocked and called her daughter's name in near desperation and like before there was no answer. Feeling the cold and persistent prickles of fear run down her spine Rika reached out, clasped the handle and threw the door open. She knew before she saw it that her daughter wasn't there. Her eyes automatically went to the bed any way. She wasn't there. She gazed at the rumpled sheets and told herself she'd already gotten up, she was just being paranoid. But no, her mother's instincts told her that her baby was gone and not by choice. Without realizing what she was doing she ran out of the room and began hysterically running from room to room, searching for her daughter. This can't be happening, it can't be. It was just a stupid magic trick, it wasn't real. She's fine, Jade's just fine. But no matter how many times she said it none of the rooms contained her daughter or a note. The it hit her, the thing that would reveal the truth. Running back up the stairs she went running into Jade's room and once again threw open the door. Without stopping Rika ran to the dresser table beside her daughter's bed and there it was. Rika could feel all the blood drain from her face and without even realizing it dropped to her knees in front of the dresser , eye level with the jack knife. The jack knife that Jade took with her everywhere and the only time it wasn't on her person was when she slept. Jade wouldn't have left the house without it. She never did. The prophecy had come true. Without even realizing it Rika clutched the knife in her hand and not even feeling it dig into her skin cried out as only a mother who's lost a child can.  
  
"JADE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade slowly drifted into consciousness. That had to be the weirdest dream she'd ever had. Shaking her head slightly she settle back onto her nice warm bed. That was weird, this didn't feel like any bed she'd ever slept on before. Curious, it was almost as if her mattress was giving off heat and it was shaped really weird too, like it had been made to fit her body. She knew that she should probably open her eyes and get out this strange bed. But she was feeling far to comfortable and sleepy at the moment and Takato would wake her up for breakfast anyway. Or at least she was sleepy until she felt the mattress move from under her. Annoyed and still not quite awake Jade forced her eyes to open and moving her head from her nice, comfy pillow turning to stare down at her bed.  
  
"Oh my God." Jade whispered as she stared into the half closed eyes of Quinn Chang, aka her comfy bed. Jade watched in shock as his eyes began to focus and saw the surprise and horror take over as he realized where he was and what his warm blanket really was.  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
Instantaneously Jade jumped off of him while he yanked his body as far away from her as possible. Breathing hard the two stared at each other, too shocked to yell.  
  
  
  
Quinn quickly took in there appearances and breathed a sigh of relief. They were both fully dressed. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Quinn said looking around them, anywhere but at her. He'd had a lot of strange dreams involving Jade but this topped them all, especially since it was quickly sinking in that this wasn't a dream gone horribly wrong. They were in some kind of field and something told him he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I thought it was just a dream but were awake and......how on earth did we get here?" Jade replied looking at him for answers and at that moment he'd have given anything to be able to answer them. Quinn turned towards her again and heaved a sigh.  
  
"I have no idea." Quinn watched as the news set in. He had to give her credit, she wasn't crying about it. In fact she looked like a warrior preparing for battle. She was already going through her pyjama pockets looking for anything that they could use. Wait a minute. PYJAMAS! Quinn stared at Jade and feeling his gaze Jade looked down too. Quinn watched as a slight blush came to her cheeks and she glared at him for taking notice. Quinn quickly adverted his eyes. He had enough to deal with right now without seeing Jade parade around in her Pjs. Shaking his head Quinn sighed. Boy he must be really out of it. That was the third time in little over twenty four hours that he'd admired her form. He really needed to date more. Jade was looking really good right now and if that wasn't a sure sign that he'd gone without a girl for too long then he didn't know what else was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade mentally yelled at herself for blushing. The last thing she needed was for Quinn to get it into his head that she cared what he thought of her or what she was wearing. She wished that he was in pyjamas too, then maybe she wouldn't be so embarrassed. Then again the thought of Quinn running around in his Pjs was not a mental image she needed right now. For all she knew he might not even wear Pjs to bed. Akiyama you are losing your mind as she felt her face turn bright red at that mental image. Maybe she should take Rich's suggestion to let him set her up with some of his friends cause she must really be boy deprived when she started thinking of Quinn Chang as a well formed and goodlooking man instead of a royal pain in the asse. Blushing even more now Jade quickly turned her back to Quinn and began scanning the field for any familiar sight. For some reason she had a feeling she'd been here before but for the life of her she couldn't remember it. "Did you hear that?" Quinn said breaking the silence. Turning around Jade shook her head. Walking over to stand beside Quinn Jade stood absolutely quiet as well. Seconds later they heard the sound of someone yelling and Jade smiled as she recognized the yeller's voice.  
  
"Terriermon!" Jade yelled as she took off in the voice's direct with Quinn close on her heels. Jade gave a whoop of joy when she saw Terriermon a few meters away, running towards her with his white and green ears flying like banners behind him. Jade caught him and hugged him tight as she caught her godfather's digimon in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Terriermon said, keeping a firm grip on Jade's arm.  
  
"Were okay, are you?" Jade said holding the small digimon up to her face for inspection.  
  
"Yea and I think the other two are okay." Terriermon said, happy to have found her and even better the center of attention.  
  
"What two people?" Quinn said. Whatever the thing was it obviously knew Jade and she him. He'd never seen her that happy to see someone, ever.  
  
"Jenn and another guy. I woke up and they were laying a couple feet from me. I tried to wake them up but they wouldn't." Terriermon said looking at him closely. Quinn had seen a lot of weird things in his life but he'd never seen anything quite like Jade's pet before. It was about the size of a medium size dog and had ears like a rabbit. When he'd first seen it running towards them he'd thought that it looked just like that old stuffed animal Jade had always dragged around with her. Come to think of it, it looked exactly like the stuffed animal.  
  
"Isn't that that stupid stuffed animal you were always dragging around when we were kids? The one I used to throw up in the oak tree by the slide?" Quinn said poking it in the arm curiously.  
  
"Hey, who you calling a stuffed animal Quinn Chang. And seeing as the guy with Jenn is that guy you were always hanging around with you'd think you'd go make sure he's all right.  
  
"Trowa?" Quinn said. Shrugging his shoulders the former stuffed animal jumped out of Jade's arms and took off running the way he'd come. Both Quinn and Jade ran after him, the animal yapping the whole time about someone called Renamon and a strange light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade smiled at Terriermon's chatter. It was good to have one thing that hadn't changed drastically in the last twenty-four hours. "Do you know how we got here?" Jade said watching Terriermon jump from one row to the next.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Terriermon said cocking his head towards her. "Course you were pretty out of it. No matter what we did we couldn't seem to snap you out of it. Whatever it was."  
  
"No, what did happened." Jade said. "The last thing I remember was going to bed last night, or I think it was last night. I hope it was last night anyway."  
  
"Well you young lady left the house at midnight in your Pjs and no matter what me and Renamon did we couldn't stop you. It was like there was some force field or something around you so we couldn't stop you physically and could only get within a few inches. Then you almost got hit by a transport truck when you walked into traffic but Quinn here saved you which is probably the only good thing he's ever done. Then we ended up in the park with Quinn, Jenn and his friend cause they followed you into it with Ren and me. Thats when a bright light appeared and we all got sucked into it and were probably transported here. That's all I remember anyway." Terriermon said brightly as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"Dang. I'd hope that that was just a dream. And it's Renamon and I, Terriermon." Jade said shaking her head. "What on earht is going on, and what the Hell made me walk to the park in my friggin pajamas  
  
"Whatever it was we both have a score to settle with it now. My parents are going to go balitic when I don't come home."  
  
"There they are." Terriermon chirped and Quinn and Jade turned to see Jenn and Trowa lying on the ground. They were wrapped in an embrace as well, just like the two of them had been.  
  
"Just like us." Quinn said, echoing her thoughts. Jade and the other two hurried over to the two. Getting on bended knee Jade put her fingers to first Jenn's neck, then Trowa's.  
  
"Their pulses are both strong." Jade said looking up at Quinn. Together they separated Jenn and Trowa and shook them awake.  
  
"What's going on? Jade?" Jenn said opening her eyes.  
  
"Yea, it's me." Jade said helping Jenn up.  
  
"Where are we? don't remember going on a camping trip." Jenn said taking in her surroundings.  
  
"We have no idea." Jade said supporting her friend up.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Trowa said stretching her arms.  
  
"I've been better." Jenn said taking in their foreign surroundings. Turning towards Jade Jenn shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the kind of dream I had." Jenn said shaking her head.  
  
"I probably would." Jade said looking at her friend.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Jenn said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep." Jenn said.  
  
"You lose."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean to tell me you found me wrapped in his arms! It wasn't a dream?" Jenn said, thoroughly shocked. She, Jenn Winner, had been found locked in an embrace with one of her best male friends. And not just any male friend. Oh no of course not. It had to be Trowa Barton Jr. of all the guys in the galaxy she had to end up with him. Hell she'd rather end up with Quinn. At least she would feel comfortable asking him what the hell had happened. But she couldn't yell at Trowa. There was really no point. There was no way on God's green earth that she was going to ask Trowa how she'd ended up in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you two, quit yapping and start walking." Quinn yelled  
  
"It's almost dark and we need to find shelter." Trowa added. He hadn't quite figured out how he'd ended up with Jenn in his arms. He didn't remember anything before he'd woken up to see Quinn grinning down at him. Added to Jade's smirk and Jenn's blushes he knew that he'd missed something right away but what a thing to miss. The last thing he remembered was falling down a dark hole and grabbing on to Jenn's hand. Turning his head slightly he stared at Jenn. Judging from her face Jade had informed her of how they'd been found. Jenn's emotions were always written across her face, it was one of the things he'd always liked about her. And she was obviously very embarrassed over it. But how had they ended up like that. Quinn had said that he and Jade had been in the same position, so what did it all mean. Like Quinn he'd thought it was all a dream and both men were startled and confused about it. To Quinn Jade was the enemy and he and Jenn were only friends. Speaking for himself he'd never thought of Jenn that way before, it was rather upsetting to do so now. Apparently Jenn felt the same because she was practically plastered to Jade's side and was looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"Jenn, can I talk to you." Trowa said looking over at Jenn. He could see she didn't want to but she nodded anyway and left Jade's side.  
  
"Quinn and I will go scout up ahead." Jade said kindly and Trowa nodded his head in thanks. The last thing they needed right now was an audience. Trowa grinned slightly for the first time as he watched Jade practically drag Quinn away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey. Let go of my arm will ya." Quinn said as he dug in his heels.  
  
"Will you come with me if I let you go?" Jade said looking him in the eye. Gosh she was beautiful when she was angry Quinn thought before he could suppress it. Geez he must of hit his head harder then he thought.  
  
"Why do we have to go any way. It would be a lot safer if we stayed in one group woman." Quinn said. He watched with relief as she rose for the barb.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me woman you good for nothing sexist pig. If it weren't for the fact that I don't want to carry you I'd show you who's the weak one here. And were walking ahead so that Trowa and Jenn can talk about what happened alone." Quinn looked at Jade and almost smiles. This was the pig headed feminist he knew. She'd had him worried there for a seconds yesterday with the politeness and dress. But she was back to normal. And why the hell am I glad Quinn thought to himself.  
  
"Why do they need to talk alone?" Quinn finally said slightly confused. It made more sense to him to all talk about this together. As if reading his thoughts Jade shook her head.  
  
"Not about how we got here you idiot. I meant that they need to talk about the fact that they woke up in each other's arms." Quinn was obviously even more confused now.  
  
"Why do they need to talk about it. We woke up in the same position and we didn't need to talk about it." Quinn said studying her.  
  
"That's because there's a big difference between us waking up in each others arms and them Quinn." Jade said drily. Quinn still couldn't get it.  
  
"What big difference?" Quinn watched Jade roll her eyes then pick a twig off her shoulder.  
  
"Because Quinn, were enemies, always have and will likely always be. Jenn and Trowa are good friends who ended up sleeping together in each others arms in a romantic embrace which could seriously complicate their friendship. Therefore it's probably a good idea to talk things out between the two." Quinn looked at Jade as he absorbed her words. Did he think of her as his enemy? Sure they'd never gotten along really well but enemy seemed like such a hard word. He didn't hate her. Sure he disagreed with half the things that came out of her mouth but did that make them enemies?  
  
"You think of me as your enemy?" Quinn said before he thought better of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade looked over at him in surprise. He almost looked as though he was hurt by the idea that she considered him her enemy. She'd always thought that that was how he wanted it. He'd never made any attempt to be anything but a pain in her neck so why was he concerned about how she thought of him.  
  
"Maybe enemy is too strong of a word." Jade said finally. She watched Quinn closely and was glad for some reason that he seemed to accept what she'd said. Yet the look on his face when she'd called him her enemy kept bouncing around in her head.  
  
"Hey you two, wait up." Jade and Quinn looked to see Jenn and Trowa speed walking towards them with Terriermon at their heels. He'd insisted on looking for Renamon while they scouted the area. Obviously he hadn't found her. Well at least Jenn's looking at Trowa now Jade thought as she stopped to wait for them. Just then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Bending down Jade reached into a nearby pile of leaves and withdrew a long white tooth.  
  
"What is that?" Trowa said kneeling down beside her while Quinn and Jenn looked over their shoulders.  
  
"It's a tooth." Jade said. "A dragon's tooth."  
  
"What!" Trowa said taking the tooth from her.  
  
"She said it was a dragon's tooth." Everyone turned to see a huge fox standing upright behind them.  
  
"Renamon." Jade yelled as she rushed to her feet and threw herself at her friend.  
  
Allowing Jade and Terriermon to hug her Renamon patiently waited for them to finish before she continued. "I believe we are in Gaea."  
  
Jade turned and stared at Renamon then nodded. "Any idea how we go here?" Jade said quietly.  
  
"No however I've just come from a place which might provide the answer to that question." Renamon said.  
  
"Another friend of yours Jade?" Quinn said stepping forward.  
  
"Ya. Everyone, this is Renamon. She might know how we can find out what's going on" Jade said feeling slightly more optimistic.  
  
"Then lets go." Trowa said grabbing a stick off the ground to use as a walking stick.  
  
Like? Didn't? Let me know by REVIEWING! 


	4. This is Getting Wierd

And I Thought It Couldn't Get Worse.  
  
  
  
Note: Same restrictions apply and I hope that you'll take the time to REVIEW CAUSE I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
"This is it?" Jenn said staring at the small cottage.  
  
"Yes. I landed right in front of it. When I woke I thought you might be in there so I went in. There is a great deal of power emanating from it." Renamon said jumping up and over the steps to wait for them on the porch.  
  
"What did you find in there?" Trowa said joining her on the porch.  
  
"Things that make me believe that we were brought here for a purpose and that we have a fight ahead of us." Renamon replied staring around her intently. Together they congregated on the porch, staring at the doorway. With a deep breathe Jade reached forward and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. As if on cue lights flared inside the cabin to light their way.  
  
"Now that was freaky." Jenn said peering her head through the doorway. Holding his walking stick like a club Trowa walked through the doorway with the rest close behind. Slowly but surely they made there way into the front room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jenn said pointing to her left. Everyone turned and echoed her remark. Along the wall was four doors. Above each door was a name. Their names. One after another they walked over to their rooms.  
  
"This is even more weird then Geomon and Calumon put together." Terriermon said from atop Jade's shoulder.  
  
"Should we go and investigate?" Trowa asked the other five.  
  
"Let's go into each room together. That way we won't have to worry about being separated somehow." Quinn said firmly.  
  
"Sounds good to me Chang. Yours is first." Jade said coming to stand beside him. Nodding, Quinn opened the door and one after another they filed into the dark room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look." Renamon said pointing to the middle of the room. There hanging on the wall was a suit of armour. Curious Quinn stepped forward to take a closer look.  
  
"It's not like any armour I've ever seen before in my life." Quinn said as he lifted the mail off the wall. It was really light, like a shirt yet it was metal and should've been ten times more heavy. Putting the armour back he lifted the sword sheath from the rack and pulled the blade from its sheath. It was the most beautiful blade he'd ever seen besides his grandfather's Quinn thought turning it at all angles.  
  
"It's beautiful." Jade said echoing his thoughts. Quinn ran his hand over the hilt which depicted a dragon encircled by what looked like rubies encased in fire.  
  
"I see what Renamon meant when she said it looked like we're being prepared for battle." Trowa said checking out the armour and weapons with a critical eye.  
  
"We'd better check out the other rooms." Quinn said motioning towards the door. Still carrying the blade Quinn and the rest walked from room to room finding the same. Always a suit of armour, a collect of arrows, bow and a beautiful sword. The only real difference between them was the blade's hilts, each specially designed and jewelled to fit the element depicted everywhere in their rooms. Jenn's hilt depicted a mermaid like creature surrounded by waves covered with sparkling sapphires. Trowa's was a wolf in a forest with shining emeralds for leaves. Lastly Jade's. An angel soaring through a sky of diamond speckled clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is any one besides me completely freaked out?" Jenn said as she leaned against the wall. "Join the club." Jade said shaking her head in agreement.  
  
"I've seen a lot of weird things in my life but I've gotta say this really takes the cake." Jade said moving to stand beside Quinn and Trowa.  
  
"Hey you guys, guess what I found. FOOD!" Everyone turned to hear Terriermon rustling around in a room they hadn't explored yet. Nodding to each other they walked into the room where they found Terriermon stuffing food into his face.  
  
"Terriermon!" Jade said rushing over and yanking the food from him. "You don't know where that's been."  
  
"Ahhh come on Jade. I'm starving and this fruit looks okay." Terriermon said grabbing another piece of fruit from a bowl on a table.  
  
"Were all hungry Terriermon, that doesn't mean we should eat something we have no idea about. Especially given what's in the other rooms" Jade said quickly moving the bowl out of his reach.  
  
"Jade, Jade, Jade. Always the cynic. He'll be all right I brought the food for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to see a figure in the doorway. She was dressed all in white, with flowing black hair and black eyes. There was an almost translucent quality about her, a feeling that she wasn't completely there.  
  
"Who are you." Quinn said stepping forward, blade flashing in the light.  
  
"Put that down Quinn, it will do you no good to try and use it on me." The woman replied stepping closer.  
  
"Your underestimating us." Jade said pulling a kitchen knife she'd grabbed from the kitchen.  
  
"I made those weapons Jade. Do you really think I'd give you weapons that could hurt me?" The woman said, very close to smirking.  
  
"You're the one who brought us here?" Trowa said.  
  
"Always the quick one Trowa. Yes I brought you here. I didn't mean to bring Renamon and Terriermon but it shouldn't effect anything."  
  
Cautiously Trowa stepped closer. "Why did you bring us her?" The woman smiled back at him.  
  
"To save Gaea of course."  
  
"What do you mean save Gaea?" Jade said stepping forward so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Trowa.  
  
"Why surely you remember the oracle Jade. This mission I'm to give you will be the deciding factor in what happens." Everyone looked at Jade who stared intently back at the woman.  
  
"So this mission will decide. What is and why are they here. They aren't of this world and have no reason to fight. Return them to earth and then we will discuss this mission of yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you Jade." Jenn said firmly from behind her.  
  
"I told you Jade, they are here for a reason. Without them you would fail." Quinn looked first at the woman and then to Jade and back again.  
  
"What is our mission." Quinn had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer but he might as well hear her out.  
  
"You all must travel around Gaea and retrieve the four elements. Your elements have already been decided centuries and you must retrieve them together." Jade glared at her.  
  
"They have no knowledge of this world. How do you expect them to survive. Gaea isn't a playground, there are dangerous things lurking all around us. Allow me to contact my grandfather's armies. He will send three warriors to replace them." The woman was already shaking her head before Jade was finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They must be these three. Now I'll give Jenn the directions to the first element. When you have completed it I will return with directions to the next one." Everyone stared as she slowly faded away with her words.  
  
"I thought she said she was going to give you directions Jenn. Jenn?" Everyone turned to stare at Jenn who's blue eyes had gone blank and lifeless and her skin a pasty white  
  
"Jenn? Jenn speak to me." Jade shouted as she shook her friend.  
  
"What has she done to her." Quinn demanded, concerned for his friend.  
  
"I don't know, come on Jenn. Snap out of it girl you have some very scared friends here who'd appreciate it if you'd wake the hell up." Jade said still shaking her.  
  
"Jade her eyes." Trowa said noticing their change. Drawing back Jade sighed with relief. The colour was returning to her cheeks and there was signs of life returning to her eyes.  
  
Jenn blinked and tried to stare at her friends. She felt as though she'd just been on a roller coaster and had expected an easy ride. "Jenn are you okay?"  
  
Jenn turned and tried to concentrate on his voice, her vision still blurry. "I've been better." She said weakly.  
  
"What happened." Quinn asked as he took her arm and motioning for Jade to hold the other moved her over to sit on the couch.  
  
"I don't know exactly. First everything was black and then it was like I was flying through the air. I don't know where I was but I felt as though I'd been there before along time ago. The water element is behind a waterfall about three days walk from here. I don't know why exactly but I know we have to get these element and get them fast."  
  
Jenn watched Jade stare at her for a couple minutes then nod at her. "We'll leave at first light."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quinn stared out the door at Jade. He'd heard her walk out of the door and thinking she meant to leave them here had followed. She'd only gone as far as the porch though and now stood there, completely still, her head cocked to one side as she watched the sun begin to rise. Not knowing what he was doing until he did it Quinn walked over to stand beside her. Leaning against the rails he silently watched the sunrise. He waited for her to tell him to get lost but she didn't. Instead she seemed memorized by the sun and hadn't even bothered to acknowledge his intrusion. Having seen many sunrises before he was still surprised to see that they still had the power to awe him.  
  
"Are the others awake?" Quinn turned to look at her, her face revealing nothing of her thoughts.  
  
"Not yet. I figured we give them fifteen minutes or so then get ready to head out."  
  
"Okay." She said, agreeing with him for probably the first time in their long history together. Turning back to her he couldn't help be puzzled by her expression. It was happy and yet their was a tinge of sadness to it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked quickly before he could change his mind.  
  
"Do you really want to know or are you just trying to sweet talk me into doing something and your trying to butter me up first?" Quinn shook his head, he probably deserved that.  
  
"No, I really want to know." At first he thought she wasn't going to answer but finally she tore her gaze from the sunrise to look at him.  
  
"I was thinking that it's Sunday and that I would normally be out walking with Dad and Takato right now."  
  
"Takato's your brother right?" Quinn said leaning against the railing. "Yes. Ever since we were old enough to keep up my dad would take me and my brother out walking on Sunday morning. We'd always go to the bluff and watch the sunrise from there. Then we'd head home and stop at the bakery and bring home fresh donuts for breakfast. I think those walks are one of the things I'll miss the most when I'm away from home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quinn looked over at her at met her glance. "You'll have plenty more walks like that when we get back Jade." Quinn said watching a sad smile take over her face.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Quinn wanted to ask more but knew now was not the time to be asking them. As he watched Jade turn back to the rising sun he realized something. He'd known Jade since kindergarten and yet he didn't really know her. He didn't know what her favourite colour was or what foods she liked and hated. He didn't know the name of her boyfriend or how old her brother was. In fact the only thing he did really know about her was that she was the only person on earth, male or female, who could ignite his temper like kerosene and a match with a few words.  
  
"Why do you look so serious?" Quinn blinked then looked at Jade almost curiously.  
  
"I was thinking that I don't know you at all."  
  
Jade smiled at him and this time it was tinged with laughter and not sadness. "Very few do." She replied, her smile growing bigger by the second. Quinn smiled back at her.  
  
"Why do we get into so many fights do you think?" Quinn asked, curious as to what she'd say. Raising an eyebrow at the change in topic Jade chewed on her lower lip as she thought about how to answer.  
  
"I think its because were so much alike. We just clash." Quinn stared at her in disbelief. She thought it was because they were to much a like? How the hell did she come up with that?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see that confuses you. Lets see if I can put it into words that would make sense to you. You see were very much a like when you look at it objectively. Were both athletes and extremely competitive, we both hate to lose. We're both good students and strive to do our best in everything we do, whatever it takes. The big thing is though that were also very opinionated and I think that because were both so much alike we automatically know exactly which buttons to press to set the other off. Hence all the fighting. Of course I could be totally off course but that's what I think anyway."  
  
Quinn stared at her. In a bizarre sort of way what she'd said made sense. They were a lot alike and her explanation would explain why she riled him so easily. "You know, you could be right for once Akiyama." Quinn said finally, head still reeling with the revelation.  
  
"We'll its only a possibility." Jade said and Quinn couldn't tell if she was trying to comfort him or herself.  
  
"You know, seeing as were going to be stuck together for a while we should probably try to get along, or at least until its over. What did you say?" Quinn felt Jade's eyes scan his face as though she could read his intent on his face. Apparently it was good news because she gave him a small grin and stuck out her hand.  
  
"It's a deal. But only until this is over. I don't think it'll be possible for me to hold my temper longer then that." They grinned at each other  
  
"On that we can agree." Quinn said clasping her hand in his. "For once." he couldn't resist adding and if Jade's burst of laughter was any sign she agreed with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
later that day  
  
  
  
"And then the dog said " Jackson?" Jenn finished.  
  
"Jenn, best friend or not, you tell another corny joke like that and I'm taping your mouth shut." Jade said shaking her head at her best friend's idea of a good joke.  
  
"That goes ditto for me." Quinn agreed not thinking he could take anymore of these corny jokes.  
  
"You guys think you can do better go ahead." Jenn huffed glaring at them alternately.  
  
"Aw come on you guys, Momentia." Terriermon said from Jade's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Quinn said looking at him.  
  
"Momentia, in other words don't worry." Jade said translating Terriermon's favourite word that he knew.  
  
"Get used to it guys, he says it about three hundred times every day." Jenn said pulling on one of his ears teasingly.  
  
"Living with Jade I can see why." Quinn said with a grin.  
  
"Lucky for you I promised a truce or you'd be a dead man Quinn." Jade said glaring around Jenn at him.  
  
"Oh and how do you propose to do that Akiyama?" Quinn said gesturing provokingly at her.  
  
"Easily. I'd simply find a dragon and tell him you're a Fenalian soldier come to earn the right to take the throne. You'd be dead in seconds." Jade replied sweetly.  
  
"So you were serious about that tooth Jade?" Trowa said from beside her.  
  
"Yup, and it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for them. Oh and if you see one coming this way stay away from me as much as possible." Jade said seriously.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked, giving her his full attention.  
  
"Because like you dragon's know my blood and the Fenalian blood in me makes me the lowest form of life in the dragons eyes. As far as they're concerned the only good Fenal is a dead one." Jade said.  
  
"So in other words if we run into a dragon the first person it will attack is you, because of your blood?" Quinn said looking over at her curiously.  
  
"Yup but in case you were thinking about finding a dragon to eat me I should point out that I've been trained to fight and kill dragons since I was a child. I'll kill it then you." Jade said grinning sweetly.  
  
"You've been trained to kill them? Is that why they hate you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Sort of. In order to take the throne in my land the would be ruler must first prove his worth by killing a dragon and bringing back its life source as proof of the deed. Therefore they're never very happy to see a Fenal coming near their territory. I've always wondered why." Jade said quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"So then why do you need to know how to kill them? " Quinn asked.  
  
"Because unless I get killed in the next few weeks I'll become the new ruler of Fenalia and to do that some unlucky dragon is going to get his stomach riped open by yours truly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quinn felt his jaw drop, the ruler of a country? Rip its stomach open?  
  
"You're to rule this land Jade?" Trowa said stopping to turn and face her.  
  
"Not this land specifically but Fenalia is similar to this region of Gaea." Jade said coolly having a pretty good idea what Chang was going to say about it.  
  
"You can't rule a country." Quinn sputtered as he took it all in as he confirmed her guess.  
  
"Oh really and why can't I?" Jade said glaring at him. "Because I'm a girl?"  
  
Quinn stared at her, his eyes stunned. "For one, not to mention that your only seventeen for starters."  
  
"My great grandfather became king when he was sixteen. And for your information it was decided before I was even born that I'd be Fenalia's ruler should I reach the age of eighteen so there." Jade resorted getting mad.  
  
"You keep saying if you live, is there a reason you believe you won't?" Trowa asked efficiently shutting any more arguing. Hating the fact that everyone was staring at her Jade sighed.  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
Quinn stared at her, she thought she was going to die?  
  
"What reason." He demanded.  
  
"It was decided before I was even born that I'd have only a fifty-fifty chance of living to the age of eighteen, We're know on a dangerous mission only a couple weeks before I turn eighteen. I think that would indicate why I was only given a fifty percent chance of survival."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea but you have a fifty percent chance of living too Jade." Terriermon said quietly.  
  
"Hey buddy don't worry. I don't intend to give up easily." Jade said hugging the small digimon tightly.  
  
"Good cause we aren't letting some stupid prophecy take you away." Terriermon said hugging her back.  
  
"We'll see to it Terriermon." Renamon said appearing beside them.  
  
"Hey you're freaking the other three out and I need them in one piece so no more death talk okay." Jade said trying to grin.  
  
"We'll succeed Jade." Trowa said saying what everyone meant, even Quinn. He may not particularly like her but he wasn't going to let some other then himself kill her.  
  
"Thanks Trowa." Jade said with a real grin this time.  
  
"No problem now lets get walking." Trowa said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jade replied squeezing back.  
  
"Then lets go." Quinn said stepping beside her.  
  
"We need to go north here and look for a rock that's shaped like a starfish." Jenn said walking over to stand on Quinn's other side.  
  
"Then forward march." Terriermon proclaimed jumping from Jade's arms onto her shoulder again.  
  
"Hey guys did I tell you the joke about the hamster and the pit bull?" Jenn asked mischievously.  
  
"JENN!" They all yelled simultaneously. 


	5. An Interesting Trip

Disclaimer: I own none of the animes mentioned in here but I do own all the main and original characters as well as the plot. Thanks to all those who have been reading and I hope you like the latest chapter.  
  
  
  
An Interesting Trip  
  
  
  
They'd come a fair distance during the day and now they were camped out in a small clearing with the stars shining brightly in the sky. There had been sleeping bags and other camping supplies in the cabin, which they'd brought with them so now they lay in their bags in a circle around the fire they'd built. Unable to sleep Jade slide out of her bag and looking at the others carefully got up and walked over to a nearby tree, leaning against it as she tried to process everything. Now that this had happened she could feel death practically licking at her heels as she'd walked. She didn't want to die; she had too much to live for. But dying young did seem to run in her family. Her father had only been a little boy when his mother had died and her grandfather's brother Folken had died in his early twenties, the only family he'd had left. Death definitely loved to haunt the Fanel line.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Turning her head she saw Trowa standing in front of her, his face in the shadows so that she could barely see him at all. "They're not worth a penny." Jade said, struggling not to give anything away in her voice. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Well like you I have a lot on my mind." Trowa said thoughtfully as he leaned against her tree, the trunk just big enough for two. "How is it that they knew ahead of time that this would happen?"  
  
"An oracle predicted my arrival before my mom even knew she was going to have me." Jade said with a half smile. "The oracle predicted that I would take the throne at the age of eighteen if I was still alive to take over. The oracle says that if I die Fenalia will once again be casted into darkness that will not lift until all is dead. Obviously I'm really eager to stay alive."  
  
"That's a lot of pressure to carry around." Trowa said thoughtfully. "You carry it well."  
  
"Thanks. So how does a quarter demon end up in present day earth?" Jade said looking over at him thoughtfully. "If you don't want to answer that's fine too."  
  
"Actually I'm less then a quarter." Trowa said with a smirk. "My great grandfather was a half demon called Inu-yasha. His wife was from our earth but stumbled upon a well that transported her to his time. She stayed there with him but one of their children decided to remain on earth when he fell for a human girl there, my grandparents on my mother's side."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Interesting family tree. Almost as messed up as mine." Jade said with a smirk of her own. "I get my draconian blood from my dad's side of the family. His mother was one, her father the last draconian in all of Fenalia."  
  
"Were they hunted into extinction?" Trowa asked, knowing that that was what had happened to the draconians of the Feudal Era.  
  
"Yup, my great-grandfather isn't even full blooded either, his father was human." Jade said shaking his head. "Luckily I've got a lot of cousins so there are a lot more of us now.  
  
"So where do Terriermon and Renamon fit into the picture, are they native to this world? I always figured that those Digimon shows were make-believe but there they are." Trowa said motioning to Terriermon who was fast asleep by her sleeping bag. Renamon had gone out hunting for food and wasn't back yet. "Did someone in your family create the series?"  
  
"Well you know how about twenty years after the war against Oz started there was this big problem in Japan where these weird electronically machines went havoc on the city?" Jade said, continuing when he replied that he did. "Well those were Digimon, the government came up with the excuse to cover what really happened. Anyway those Digimon were stopped by other Digimon; including Renamon and Terriermon. Renamon is my mother's Digimon and Terriermon belongs to my godfather Henry. My dad has one too but he didn't get pulled in with us called Cyberdramon. Digimon actually come from a Digital World and that's where they live most of the time, except when they're visiting us."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like an interesting group." Trowa said, rather intrigued by it all. And he'd thought he was the only one with a thoroughly messed up family tree. "I don't suppose if we ever get back there you'd consider letting me see this Digital World would you?"  
  
"We'll I don't know." Jade said with a smile. "Tell you what, you get me out of here alive and I'll personally give you a tour."  
  
"It's a deal." Trowa said shaking her hand to seal the deal. "So do you have any idea whether or not we should trust the woman that's giving us theses directions?"  
  
"I don't know." Jade said honestly as she answered the question she'd been asking herself all day. "My gut says to trust her, I don't know why but my head's agreeing with it. It's possible that were going into a trap but I think we should continue to follow her directions until she gives us reason to doubt her."  
  
"Same." Trowa said as he looked up at the sky. "I hate situations like this, when you don't know exactly what's going on or who all the players are. All of us are here with you for a reason, the question is are we here to help you or hinder you."  
  
"I would imagine that you'd be helpful and Quinn is as good a warrior as any in my army though I will deny saying so to my very last breath." Jade said with a smirk. "Physically Jenn is adequate and has healing ability but there are others who would fit that roll just as well. The logical conclusion is because she's my best friend, I don't like that idea."  
  
"Neither do I." Trowa said quietly. "With the three of us watching over her I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"Let's hope your right." Jade said with a weak grin. "So what kind of demon are you anyway, there are different kinds right?"  
  
  
  
"Dog." Trowa said with a smirk. "When people call me a son of a bitch it's not exactly an inaccurate description."  
  
"Guess not." Jade said through a giggle, putting her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't wake any of the others up.  
  
"I always get a kick out of it when someone says that, even if I do kick their asses afterwards." Trowa admitted with a rather wolfish smile. "We dog demons are really sensitive when it comes to name calling."  
  
"I'll remember that." Jade said with a real smile of her own. "We should hit the sack, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yea." Trowa said moving away from the trunk. "Goodnight Princess Draconian."  
  
"Goodnight Dog Boy." Jade said with a smile as she followed him back to their site. Sliding back into their sleeping bags they gave each other quick waves before curling up to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Quinn opened his brown eyes and absently rolled his slightly sore shoulders as he sat up in his sleeping bag. Coming awake he looked around the clearing and say that everyone, minus the fox were still asleep. Pushing the top part of the bag away he got out of the bag and careful not to make any noise made his way towards the nearby streamed that had been one of the reasons they'd chosen the spot. Moving through the dewy grass Quinn enjoyed the silence of the morning and smiled when he saw the stream flowing in front of him, shining in the pale morning light. Getting down on his knees Quinn leaned over and cupping his hands under the cool water brought it up to his face, the cool water jolting him awake as it hit his face. Shaking his head he sensed rather then saw and looked across the bank to see the fox watching him thoughtfully as she stood looking as him.  
  
"Sleep well?" She asked him as she nimbly jumped over to his side, landing with barely a sound within arm's reach.  
  
"Yes, thank you. You?" Quinn asked feeling rather like a fool because she was an animal and yet he was treating her as though she were human. And yet in a way she was more human then animal Quinn amended when he thought about it.  
  
"I'm not much for sleep, but thank you for asking." The fox said with a smirk as though she knew what was going through his head. "Are the others still sleeping?"  
  
"When I left they were." Quinn said looking over his shoulder at the site's direction before looking back at her.  
  
"I've caught breakfast, do you know how to skin rabbits?" Renamon asked raising an eyebrow challengingly, knowing what buttons to push. 'Or do I have to wake Jade up to do it?"  
  
"I can do it." Quinn said recognizing the ploy for what it was. This wasn't the first or the last time someone had taken advantage of his and Jade's competitive streak, nor would it be the last. Over the years they'd learned to avoid most of the ploys but ended up caught occasionally. He'd skin the rabbits but he wasn't doing it because of pride, he was doing it because he could.  
  
"Then lets get breakfast ready." Renamon said nodding towards the camp. "I left them for you by the fire."  
  
"Lets." Quinn agreed and to his surprise he actually thought that the fox had smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
After finishing their breakfast the six headed off once again with Jenn in the lead, knowing where she was going but having absolutely no idea how she knew. They all wore their swords at their waist, hands resting on them for easy access. They wore their armor as well under their cloaks, luckily like Quinn's they were as heavy as a normal shirt so they were making good time despite the extra weight.  
  
"You know we're going to end up terribly lost if she doesn't know where she's going." Quinn commented to Trowa as he watched the fox, Renamon; jump from tree to tree, searching out danger with her sharp eyes.  
  
"Yea, she's never had a really good sense of direction has she?" Trowa agreed with a smirk as he remembered how mad Jenn had been when he'd suggested that maybe they should mark their trail in case they needed to circle back. Speaking of mad. "You know given the way you've described Jade over the years I expected her to be a ferocious harpy, she reminds me of my grandfather's sister Catherine."  
  
"She is a harpy." Quinn said shaking his head at his friend's ignorance as he lightly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You just don't know her as well as I do."  
  
"Really?" Trowa said with a secretive smile that hinted that he knew a lot more then what he was saying. "Well I guess time will tell which one of is right and which one is wrong." He added as he patted the hilt of his own sword, which like Quinn and the girls was close at hand. Amazingly enough the swords weighed as much a feather and half the time he laid his hand on the hilt just to make sure it was really there.  
  
"Really." Quinn said sending his friend a suspicious look. Trowa knew something that he didn't but what he had no idea.  
  
  
  
"Hey are you guys going to gossip all day or notice that I found the starfish?" Jenn called out and the guys turned to see Jenn practically jumping up and down as she pointed at the rock beside her that really did resemble a starfish. "And you doubted me."  
  
"Never again." Jade said with a smile as she watched Jenn do a slight imitation of a football victory dance, which included a lot of jumping and hand movements.  
  
"Her brother's right, someone must have dropped her on her head as a child." Quinn said shaking his head at her victory dance. "Can you imagine her grandfather doing that every time he won during battle?"  
  
Picturing the dignified Quatre Winner doing a victory dance Trowa smirked, just barely able to hold back his laughter. "Now there would be an interesting sight to see. I can see Duo doing it though."  
  
"So can I." Quinn agreed with a smile of his own.  
  
"Ditto." Jade agreed as she walked over to stand with them as Jenn wrapped up her little dance of victory; which was cute, but distracting. "I can't believe that she actually found it, she has trouble walking home from school without getting lost."  
  
  
  
"I'm not that bad." Jenn said sticking her tongue out at them as she finished her dance with a final bow. "We're almost there by the way, not that you'll believe me till you see it right?"  
  
"Of course we wont, we're not stupid." Quinn said and had to duck when Jade took a half-hearted swing at his head in Jenn's stead. He was use to her taking a swing at him and was use to ducking; they were quite good at anticipating each other's moves, which had come in handy in dealing with each other. "At least Renamon went ahead to scout the area, she'll be able to get us back on route if you lead us to Timbuktu."  
  
"Speaking of stupid." Jade said but didn't try for the rebound hit as she looked deliberately at Quinn. "If we're almost there then what's say we hurry up and get there before it gets dark."  
  
"What was that?" Jenn said in a low whisper as she caught a flash of movement in some nearby bushes. The first time it had moved she'd thought it had just been her imagination but this was another thing all together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think she just realized were being followed." Quinn said as he raised an eyebrow at the other three humans and Terriermon. "Why doesn't that surprise me."  
  
"Shut up, Quinn."  
  
"It's not very big whatever it is." Trowa commented under his breath so that only the other three could hear him. "It's staying in the bushes and out of sight, it's not an amateur at this, he or she knows how to hide and hide well."  
  
"How long has it been there?" Jenn demanded, a bit put out that they had all realized it was there but hadn't realized it until that moment. "I noticed the bushes moving after my dance."  
  
"I noticed it when you were doing your dance." Jade said and the other two agreed with that while Terriermon wished that Renamon were there. Feeling a little better about it Jenn tried not to look in the bush's direction, which was proving to be a bit difficult.  
  
"What should we do?" Trowa said looking over at Jade as she knew more about this area then they did. "There's only one and we're fully armed, instinct says we could take whatever it is on if it's more then just here out of curious."  
  
"Let's let it know that we're aware of its presence and want it to show itself; see what it does. If it runs we leave it alone unless it comes back and if it comes out we keep a close eye on it and not let it get too close before we get a feel for it's intentions." Jade said thoughtfully. "Quinn?"  
  
"I agree." Quinn said, rather surprised that she'd asked for his opinion at all. "Maybe we should call Renamon back from her scouting and get her to circle back around it."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. Renamon." Jade called out, placing her hands around her mouth so that her call would echo more. "Were going to take a break, come get something to eat."  
  
  
  
Seconds later the yellow fox appeared with a curious look on her face. They'd all agreed before that they'd conserve food by only eating during meal times, why were they eating now when they eaten not that long ago. As soon as she appeared in the clearing she knew though, she could sense the extra presence, which was probably the reason why she'd been called. "Jade?"  
  
"Hey Renamon, we're getting kinda hungry so we decided to have a quick snack." Jade said with a cheerful smile, as she looked the digimon directly in the eyes so that her meaning would be clear. "Did you see any berries or fruit trees nearby that we could add to our fare?"  
  
"I believe I saw some berry bushes nearby, would you like me to go get some for you?" Renamon said calmly as she put emphasis on the bush.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I doubt there's anything dangerous nearby but be on your guard and keep an eye out okay?" Jade said with a brighter smile then before.  
  
'I will." Renamon said with a nod. Taking the small pan they'd brought from the cabin Renamon nodded again before disappearing into the woods before backtracking so that she was behind the creature that hid in the bushes. It was well hidden but like the others she had a feeling whatever it was, it was there out of curiosity and not out of bad intent. None the less she braced to pounce as Trowa's words rang out.  
  
  
  
"All right, whoever you are in the bushes to our left we know your there and we're telling you to come out before we get the idea that you're a threat." Trowa said loudly in a voice that would have done his grandfather proud. "We have no intention of hurting you but we are telling you to get out here where we can see you."  
  
Seconds passed and then a childlike voice came from the bushes. "No harm, mean you no harm. Done nothing wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We aren't accusing you of anything." Jenn said in a soft voice as she took a couple of steps forward before getting down on one knee, motioning it forward with her weapon hand, much like you would a wounded animal. "We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to see you."  
  
"Don't want to come, can't make Rat come out." The voice said sullenly as it remained where it was, its heart pounding wildly in its chest. Who were these people and why did they want to see him? Up to something they were, these nasty things. "Rat no come out!"  
  
"Is that your name, Rat?" Jade asked as she moved to Jenn's side with the boys behind her, Terriermon at her side. "We don't intend you any harm, Rat."  
  
"Rat no trust strangers, strangers aren't from here. Don't belong here." The voice said though he thought that maybe he should come out. They hadn't tried to hurt him and maybe they'd give him something to eat. But they had weapons and swords, they might be trying to fool Rat. Might try to hurt him. They were humans they were; humans weren't to be trusted.  
  
"You have our words that we won't hurt you." Quinn said calmly though he was begin to wonder what exactly it was that they were trying to encourage out of the bushes. What kinda creature was it and why did it talk about its self in the third person?  
  
"Human word worth nothing."  
  
"So your not human." Jade said with a reassuring smile. "What are you Rat, what kind of person are you."  
  
"None of your business nasty girl, asking all these questions, none of girl's business. GO AWAY!" Rat yelled the last little part as he tried to ignore them and the fear they caused.  
  
"Either you show yourself or leave us alone." Jade said softly but firmly. "It's your choice."  
  
"Not your forest, Rat no have to listen to you. Rat go where Rat pleases, you and your men leave Rat alone or Rat get you." Rat boasted when in fact he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against them if they chose to hurt him. That's what humans did, they hurt people like him.  
  
"Come out or we come in there and find you." Quinn said forcefully. "You don't want us to do that."  
  
"Rat show you himself, you stay where you are and then leave Rat alone." Rat said deciding on the lesser evil of the two. Maybe if they saw him they'd leave him alone.  
  
"It's a deal." Jade said and slowly they watched the bushes shake as a small creature moved out of the brush to squint at them in the bright light of day.  
  
"What on earth is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Jade said as she stared at Rat, unable to answer Jenn's question. "I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, talk about cliffhanger huh? Well I was in an evil mood and wanted to get this done before exams started so this is what you get. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll review it to let me know what you think. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
